A Vanishing Cabinet
by scarvletchaos
Summary: "Draco's heart thudded in his chest, feeling like it was going to explode. He moved slowly down the corridor, his footsteps echoing against the stone underneath his feet. He was certainly taking his sweet, precious time getting to the Room of Requirement..." in which Draco lets his mind run wild a few moments before he has to let death eaters into the castle


Draco's heart thudded in his chest, feeling like it was going to explode **. **He moved slowly down the corridor, his footsteps echoing against the stone underneath his feet. He was _certainly _taking his sweet, precious time getting to the Room of Requirement.

Was he _really _going to do this? Let a horde of Death Eaters loose on Hogwarts? His psychopathic aunt and Dolohov and the bloody Crowes? Dracos stomach turned. They were expecting him to open it for them any moment now. Dumbledore left, Hogwarts had no solid protection as of the moment, besides Harry Potter's pesky D.A, and perhaps McGonagall. But did they stand a chance against some of the best Death Eaters that the Dark Lord had in his ranks?

Draco thought of his friends. The sixth years in Slytherin, the ones with no connection to the Dark Lord. Would Blaise, Pansy or even Daphnee consider joining?

_Of course, they would, _Draco thought bitterly. _They'd have no choice. _It was the Dark Lord or death. Death to them, death to their entire families, death to their friends. The Dark Lord knew how to get under people's skin. How to make him do his bidding.

Draco wondered if Vol—

_Vold_—

_No. _Draco shook his head. It was the _Dark Lord. _Draco couldn't even bring himself to _think _his name. His father constantly warned him of the powers that names held, maybe Draco took it a bit too seriously.

Draco wondered if the Dark Lord would show up tonight. If he planned to make an unexpected appearance.

He knew he brought this upon himself. He had the entire year to kill Dumbledore, but Katie Bell got the necklace first. Ron Weasley drank the potion _first_. Everything just kept going wrong. Draco could've made it as simple as cornering Dumbledore when he was alone and yelling a simple _Avada Kedavra!_

Draco couldn't explain it, but he knew Dumbeldore knew. And Dumbledore knew that Draco knew that he knew. It was complicated. And he wasn't doing _anything_ about it. He didn't expel Draco, or call him into his office for a "_stern talking to." _No, he let Draco carry on. Almost killing Bell and Weasley.

What was that old fool thinking? It was like he _wanted _to die. Albus Dumbledore knew exactly what Draco Malfoy was doing. He knew what _Snape_ was doing. And he let all of this just slip? Two students almost killed and he sits behind his desk _letting it happen_.

Draco supposed that was the reason why the headmaster was in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw.

He finally reached the room of requirement, despite his slow walking pace. Draco rubbed his right arm, where his dark mark rested. It was now or never. _Preferably never. _He still needed to set the dark mark above the astronomy tower, but he supposed he should let them in first. Give them a head start.

After pacing in front of the door, he entered the room of requirement. The dim light hit Draco's face, casting shadows into the corners of the room. His version of the room was so… eerie. Different from when Potter and his friends used the room. Maybe it did that on purpose, to fit his need for the room.

Draco ran his hand over the wooden frame of the cabinet. He could practically hear his aunt yelling on the other side. Screaming at him to let her in. Let her run loose on Hogwarts. Yelling at him to stand up for his father.

His _father_—

His father. Lucius Malfoy. Locked away in Azkaban by the Order. By the ministry. The Malfoy name shamed. He was the reason the Dark Lord chose him. He failed his task, so _Draco _was the one who had to step up. Draco had to be the one to kill one of the greatest wizards of all time. It was his _father's fault_

But he would die. His mother would die. If he didn't do this. _Draco_ would die. M

Draco made up his mind. Not for the Dark Lord. For his mother. For the Malfoys. _Fathers fault_, Draco thought again, bitterly.

He opened the cabinet.


End file.
